Giggle Hands
" " is an episode of Game Grumps VS and the fourth episode of Mario Party 4. Intro Jon: '''(Mumbling incoherently) Goop gadoop boop boop! Dudadoo! News at five! This time at eleven! C'monyushe- I DON'T GIVE TWO '''SHITS ABOUT KE$HA! '''Also, a kitty was saved from a tree this morning. '''Arin: '''Chiptune remix. Gameplay '''Turn Ten Jon begins the episode by getting a nine. He decides to pass by the Item Shop and continues the path. He lands on a Blue Space near Luigi. Arin gets a three and lands on a Blue Space next to two adjacent Happening Spaces. DK rolls a nine, and after paying Koopa again, successfully retrieves the star. DK continues his turn by buying a Warp Pipe at a nearby Item Shop. DK then enters Ukiki's Banana Junction and slips upwards, finishing his turn on a blue Space. Luigi unfortunately rolls a one. He receives a second mini-mushroom from the Mushroom Space. During the four turns, Arin once again questionsJon deliberately yelling close to their microphone, to which Jon justifies, claiming to do so "because it's funny!" Arin notes that Jon's proclamation sounds akin to Larry the Cable Guy, and begins to voice various impressions of him. Jon then imagines punching Arin in the stomach during said impressions, rendering Arin winded, much to both Grumps' amusement. Turn Ten Mini-game: Manta Rings (4-Player Mini-game; Free-for-All) While both Grumps laugh at their previous discourse, they begin the next mini-game; Each player must swim through as many rings as they can, while the player who swims through the most rings wins. While they swim through the game, Arin bumps into a Blooper, losing him a point in-game. Luckily, Arin passes through a golden ring, which grants the player three points in-game. Arin pushes Jon aside in-game and gets almost every golden ring he could get. He loses three in-game points by bumping into an eel, but in the end, Arin wins with 11 in-game points, and Jon narrowly missing a tied 1st place by one point. Throughout the mini-game, Jon, still hysterical over the thought of punching Arin, goes through a plethora of unorthodox giggles ranging from irregular gibberish to rhythmic guttural utterances. His laughter, however, is bittersweet, as it apparently dulled Jon's cognitive motor skills, rendering him unable to play the mini-game to his fullest. Jon coins this phenomenon as "Giggle Hands", hence the episode's title. Turn Eleven Jon rolls a seven, reaching the star space and gaining his first Star. Jon then goes left to land on the Warp Space after paying Koopa the fee of 5 Coins. He attempts to stop the roulette on Peach to get closer to the star, but misses and lands on DK's space instead. Arin rolls a four, and lands on the nearby Bowser Space. Mini-Bowser appears, and steals 15 Coins from Arin. DK rolls a two and also lands on a Bowser Space. Mini-Bowser appears once again, and steals 20 Coins from DK. DK and Luigi are now tied for 1st. Luigi uses one of his Mini-Mushrooms and gets a five. He lands on a Blue Space. Turn Eleven Mini-game: Right Oar Left? (2 vs 2; Arin/DK vs Jon/Luigi) Jon laughs at the pun in the game's title, and Arin flinches Jon by trying to punch him. Without reading the advice (i.e. "Rowing left moves you to the right and vice versa"), they begin the mini-game. Jon is excited that the boats they ride on are based on Dorrie from Mario 64. Despite Luigi being on Hard mode and heavily assisting Jon, Jon himself sucks at the mini-game and takes forever to row properly. While Jon and his partner is catching up, Arin and DK makes contact with a fire-breathing statue in-game, which halts their movements. Jon is nearly at the finish line, but also makes contact with a fire-breathing statues. Despite this, Jon and Luigi manage to win the mini-game, setting a new record for the game's highest score. Turn Twelve Jon rolls a four and lands on a mushroom space, retrieving a third mini-mushroom. Arin rolls a two, much to his frustration, and lands on a blue space. DK rolls a five, also landing on blue space. Luigi rolls a nine, turning right at the center board junction. He continues to Ukiki's Banana Junction, slipping upwards and landing on a battle mini-game space. Battle Mini-Game: Rumble Fish (4-Player Mini-Game; Free-for-All) The objective of the game is to reel in a fish. All four players stand at a dock with their fishing lines in the water. After an unspecific amount of time, each player's controller will rumble. The player must then press the 'A' button immediately. The quicker you press the 'A' button, the larger your fish will be. The player with the largest fish wins. The game starts fairly self-explanatory for the Grumps, with Arin winning the largest fish, followed by Luigi, DK and finally Jon. Despite being second place, both Arin and ''Luigi receive coins for their performance. '''Current Rankings:' 1st Place - Luigi 2nd Place - Wario (Jon) 3rd Place - Donkey Kong 4th Place - Princess Peach (Arin) Outro Jon: (Mumbling) Hold on...okay hold on...uh hold up. Arin: What? Next time on Game Grumps? **The Mini-game Selected is 'Order Up!'** Jon: Next time on Game Grumps, 'Order Up!' Order up a NEW 'FU-' Trivia *Gloop from the Banjo-Kazooie episode Dude, Gloop, Come Over! is referenced in this episode. *Jon foreshadows Nintendo Land in this episode. Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Mario Party 4 Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes